<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Upon Wings of Wax by Autumn - Gaia (GaiaMaiden)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760521">Upon Wings of Wax</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaiaMaiden/pseuds/Autumn%20-%20Gaia'>Autumn - Gaia (GaiaMaiden)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:21:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaiaMaiden/pseuds/Autumn%20-%20Gaia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Following tragedy, the harmless story of a friend long lost to treachery and time would reveal a great secret in the present...</p>
<p>More storybuilding for my FF14 character, Autumn Darbonne! This story takes place after the events of the Vault dungeon, and I hope I did justice writing for actual established characters for the first time ^^;</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The amber glow of the setting sun had all but faded on Ishgard as the night's embrace settled upon the stone city; An ignominious end to a day full of change and conflict. The Lord Commander had found himself imprisoned, then liberated, as brave heroes stormed the Vault in an attempt to save him. Yet the mood among the city was not one of jubilation, but of grief and sorrow, as such a victory was not won without cost.</p>
<p>One by one, those who led the assault on the Vault filed out of it, their faces showing varying forms of resignation or sorrow. As night finally laid its claim to the sky, the Vault's final intruder finally made her way out: the Warrior of Light, Autumn Dawn.</p>
<p>Her movement was slow, her footsteps weighed down by the events of the day. Only upon reaching the threshold of the Vault's gates did she finally stop in her tracks, with her sight aimed towards the heavens. There was not much to greet her back, merely the soft indigo of the night sky and some small cloud cover to help shield the stars from her.</p>
<p>"...Excuse me, ma'am?"<br/><br/>The sudden voice snapped her back to reality. Before her stood an Ishgardian knight; a squire by the looks of his armor, similar to the one that greeted her when she first arrived to the Vault just hours earlier.<br/><br/>"'Tis good to see you unharmed, ma'am. The Lord Commander has been taken to the Infirmary. I'm told the rest of your friends have... already gone ahead back to the Manor..." The squire's gaze moved back in the direction of the Fortemps Manor.<br/><br/>Autumn answered only with a queasy scowl. <em>If he wasn't told yet already</em>...<br/><br/>She wanted to run... or at least hide away. There was no doubt that he would take the news of Haurchefant poorly, putting aside her involvement in it for the moment. To face Count Fortemps at this point...<br/><br/><em>No... he deserves to know. If nothing else... he deserves the chance to deal with me.<br/></em><br/>The words made sense in her head, yet it did little to ease the dread in her heart and the nausea in her stomach. She re-adjusted the mask on her head before slowly made her way down the Last Vigil.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Standing in the Foyer of the Fortemps Manor, Alphinaud merely looked on at the mournful Count, who himself had taken up vigil in front of one of the room's windows. Alongside him were Tataru and the Count's sons: Artoirel and Emmanellain, the latter accompanied by his steward, Honoroit. <br/><br/>The room was silent, in part due to no one wishing to disturb the Count, though the passing of Haurchefant also weighed heavily upon everyone else present. No doubt he meant much to his family, but for the young Elezen, he was forever grateful for Haurchefant lending his support and succor to what remained of the Scions in their time of need. <em>Truly, the world will be a quieter place without him and his cheering for us...</em><br/><br/>The slight creaking of the foyer's doors unceremoniously announced Autumn's arrival. Alphinaud's eyes darted up to meet those of his friend, or at least what he could see given the mask that hid her from the world. Despite this, Autumn's emotions were always an open book of sorts (to him at least), and he could tell that she shared much of the pain that prevailed the room.<br/><br/>He watched as Autumn took a few steps towards the Count before stopping, moving no closer to him as any of the others were. She looked downward for a moment before finding the courage to speak:<br/><br/>"...I-"<br/><br/>"Don't. <em>Please</em>."<br/><br/>Count Edmont cut off Autumn before she could get the chance to get going.<br/><br/>"A knight lives to serve. To protect. To sacrifice. There is no greater calling."<br/><br/>His words were solemn, as if he was listing off what had been said faithfully many times before.<br/><br/>"Leave me to mourn, and give chase. For my son, and for the nation he loved. Go."<br/><br/>Autumn stood paralyzed, her words hanging in her throat.<br/><br/>"... His sacrifice shall not be forgotten", Alphinaud muttered. There were no other words he could give to assuage the scene in front of him, as much as he wished he could find them.<br/><br/>Yet, those words served to finally break down the dam of emotion within the Count. His cane fell with a loud clank as he crumpled down to the ground, losing himself to the sorrow of his lost son.<br/><br/>No one said a thing. No one <em>could</em> say a thing. Edmont's sobbing drowned out what noise was present in the room, suffocating the thoughts of all present. The room stood perfectly still.<br/><br/>...<br/><br/>"<em>FUCK</em>!!!"<br/><br/>The cry rang out like a lightning bolt, followed quickly by the sound of something soft, yet metallic slamming onto the floor. Alphinaud's gaze shot up from the ground, just in time to witness Autumn disappearing from sight past the threshold of the Foyer. In front of him laid the visored mask that she always wore: a replica of the mask Yda possessed, one that had been commissioned by the Warrior of Light some point after their 'exile'; the likely source of the second noise.<br/><br/>Alphinaud pivoted toward Tataru, their eyes locking immediately. Though no words were exchanged, the Lalafell's thoughts were crystal clear to him: <em>Go after her!</em><br/><br/>He scooped up the mask from the ground before sprinting after Autumn in the direction of the Manor's entrance.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>His chase would prove mercifully short-lived. He found Autumn standing in front of the Manor's main entrance, her back to the interior of the house with her head resting on the door as the rest of her body stood limp. The faint sounds of crying could be heard as he slowly approached her.<br/><br/>"Autumn?"<br/><br/>One of her hands moved towards her face, wiping away some of the tears that stained it.<br/><br/>"...<em>W-what</em>?" she croaked, her voice dripping with sorrow.<br/><br/>Alphinaud's head sunk down once again. It was not so long ago that he found himself in the self-same grips of despair. Autumn then had served as one of the voices to eventually raise him up once again, despite sharing the same pains of betrayal that he had felt at the time. Yet now the shoe was on the other foot... and no words could come to mind, or at least nothing he felt that could serve to aid her like she did to him before. He could only tighten his grip on her mask in response.<br/><br/>After a few seconds, he decided to start from there: "Y-your mask..." he muttered.<br/><br/>Autumn's head jolted up from the door, with both of her hands shooting up to her face, as if to confirm the mask's absence. Without turning away from the door, she then swiftly reached out her right hand back towards Alphinaud. Though the idea of being able to finally see her face did briefly cross his mind, he duly placed the mask back into her hand, wherein she just as swiftly brought it back and placed it once more upon her head.<br/><br/>"Autumn", he started, "...I understand how you feel, I truly do... but right now, Ishgard needs us now more than ever. I know I ask much of you in this, and I'm truly sorry for doing so, but-"<br/><br/>"Alphinaud..."<br/><br/>Her voice was raspy and quiet, yet it still served to cut short Alphinaud's plea all the same. She turned slightly towards him, her gaze seemingly glued towards the floor.<br/><br/>"Please Alphinaud... I just... I just want to be alone right now... okay?"<br/><br/>"O-of course..." He didn't <em>want</em> to let her go, but even he realized that there was nothing more that could be said at this point, nothing that wouldn't cause further pain anyways. Like Count Edmont, he concluded, she simply needed time to mourn.<br/><br/>Autumn turned back towards the door before gently pushing it open. With silent steps, she moved out onto the street, her back still towards the young twin as the door swung closed.<br/><br/>Alone in the room, Alphinaud considered his next move. <em>We <strong>must</strong> keep moving forward, or more will be made to suffer from the Archbishop's plans... whatever they may be. Worry not, my friend, you can count on me.</em> Resolve reaffirmed, he returned to Tataru to inform her of his next steps, that being meeting with Aymeric once he had recovered. They would need to think up of a proper plan to move forward, and he was likely the only man in Ishgard with an idea of where to start...<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>In the Office of the Lord Commander, Alphinaud, Estinien, Lucia and Aymeric went over the details of the day's events. Aymeric described in detail what had occurred when he went to confront his father concerning the truth of the Dragonsong War's origins, and relayed to the three what portions he had learned of his father's plans; chiefly, discussions of an Allagan construct known as Azys Lla.<br/><br/>From there, they questioned the source of the Heavens' Ward's strange new power, before Alphinaud made a disturbing realization: that the knights were fashioning themselves primals, modeled after the legends of the Knights of the Round; an act not too dissimilar from that of Ysayle's summoning of Saint Shiva. <em>A likely product of the Ascian's involvement</em>, mused Alphinaud.<br/><br/>One thing was clear between the four of them though: whatever it was that the Archbishop was planning, it had to be stopped.<br/><br/>"We must find the Heavens' Ward, and stop my father, before it is too late." Despite his injuries, Aymeric's voice still carried the same commanding tone Alphinaud had come to know in earnest.<br/><br/>Alphinaud met Aymeric's gaze with his customary confidence: "Of course, milord. If nothing else, if it is true that the knights have fashioned themselves into primals, then it is our responsibility as Scions to put them to the sword, and we will<em> not</em> fail you in this."<br/><br/>"A little presumptuous to be making such bold proclamations, considering the circumstances..."<br/><br/>Estinien's curt interjection caught Alphinaud off-guard: "W-whatever do you mean, Estinien?"<br/><br/>"Do not take my words as insult, Master Alphinaud, but do not think I have not noticed the conspicuous absence of our mutual friend. <em>As</em> we are on the subject, mayhap you can tell us where is our dear <em>Warrior of Light</em>?"<br/><br/>Alphinaud's face reflexively grimaced. <em>I... do not know... but I cannot just tell them <strong>that</strong>...<br/></em><br/>"At this moment? Resting. Likely at the Forgotten Knight, if I was to guess. She was never one to impose on Count Fortemps. Even moreso now, given the circumstances."<br/><br/>"And you are certain she is still <em>there</em>?"<br/><br/>Anxiety began to stir within Alphinaud. "J-just what is it that you are implying, Ser Dragoon? I do not presume to be her keeper; she is free to do as she pleases with her spare time!"<br/><br/>The answer didn't seem to elicit much reaction. Then again, it was hard to tell someone's reaction when their face was covered in armor.<br/><br/>"Is that so? Then, if I were to take my leave of here to go on patrol, I would then <em>not</em> see her already halfway towards the Shroud right now?"<br/><br/>"W-what?! Why would you think that she had fled Ishgard?!"<br/><br/>"A hunch, more than anything. The night is still very much young, Master Alphinaud, and considering what has happened today, I do not think that <em>she</em> of all people would be simply idle in an inn room right now... assuming of course that that itself is not a lie."<br/><br/>Estinien uncrossed his arms and starred down the young Elezen, his gaze piercing straight through the lad.<br/><br/>"You <em>don't</em> know where she is right now... <em>do you</em>?"<br/><br/>"S-she wouldn't <em>abandon</em> us! I've known Autumn for years at this point, and she has never been the kind of person that would just... give up a fight and leave!" Indignant rage swelled within Alphinaud's breast. "I aware that the events of today weigh heavy on her, but...!"<br/><br/>"Master Alphinaud, with all due respect, I do not think you <em>are</em> aware. Though she likely believes that she hides such emotions well, 'twas plain to me early on that she deeply cared for the young Lord. Mayhap even<em> loved</em>. No doubt she is taking today's events as badly as Lord Fortemps, if not moreso."<br/><br/>"She is <em>hardly</em> stranger to loss though! After all that she has been through, I can hardly believe that this would be that much different, or at least to the point that you are implying!"<br/><br/>"<em>You were not there</em>, boy. I bore witness to her as Haurchefant died in her arms, as did Ser Aymeric. The look in her eyes as the life faded from his..."<br/><br/>He turned away from Alphinaud, crossing his arms anew.<br/><br/>"I have seen that look before, more than I would care to admit. 'Tis something far worse than the broken faith that Lady Iceheart currently laments atop that accursed mountain. Most of the time, such people simply lose the will to fight; their weapons become too heavy for them to wield anymore. The rest... endlessly seek out battle until death inevitably claims them, if only to put a swift end to their misery."<br/><br/>Alphinaud stood defiantly in the wake of Estinien's words. "No! I don't... she's not like that! Autumn Dawn is <em>not</em> like that! Despite all that she has been made to suffer, she has never been one to simply... give up! And she will most certainly not <em>kill herself</em> like as you say! I have full trust that she <em>will</em> return to us, she just... she simply needs some time to recover is all... and I for one shall gladly give her the time that she needs."<br/><br/>He took some few seconds to recompose himself before continuing: "In the meanwhile, I shall make arrangements to pursue the Soleil. That way, we can depart as soon as she is ready."<br/><br/>With that final statement, Alphinaud made his way out of the chambers, clinging to the faith that he had for his companion. If only so that he would not have to consider the consequences should it prove to have been misplaced.<br/><br/>The room's inhabitants could only look on with varied levels of trepidation as he left.<br/><br/>"For all our sakes, boy..." Estinien growled, "pray that you are right."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>...So where did she go?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Towards the latter hours of the night, the front door of the Fortemps Manor creaked open once more. Yet, it was not a servant or steward that would step out into the night, but Count Edmont de Fortemps himself, dressed in his usual attire and carrying his trusted cane.<br/><br/>The past few hours were blurred in his mind, a product of his grief for the lost of his son, no doubt. The last thing he could call to mind was Autumn's sudden outburst shortly after she came to speak with him. After that moment, those who had came to offer respects departed, either out of need to deal with their own responsibilities or to grieve in their own way... or both.<br/><br/>Even he knew, however, that he could not mourn forever. Tears would not lead to Ishgard's salvation, otherwise the Dragonsong War would have ended ages ago. He was yet the Lord of one of the High Houses; there was work that needed to be done.<br/><br/>What he needed now, though, was the chance to clear his thoughts, and he could not do that if he continued to seclude himself inside the manor. A walk around Ishgard would be just what he needed right now... or so he had hoped.<br/><br/>Though the clouds served to hide away portions of the night sky, the glow from the moon overhead gave ample enough light to be able to make his way around the sleeping city with ease. The weather, however, was less kind; the air seemed colder than usual and the present breeze in the air seemed to cut straight through his coat. It was as if the Ishgardian air itself shared in the Count's grief. <br/><br/>Despite the cold, Edmont began his walk in earnest. He had no real destination in mind, he simply wished to wander aimlessly till either his mind began to clear or his body began to tire, whichever came first.<br/><br/>It did not take long for his mind to drift back to memories his son. He remembered the day Haurchefant was first stationed at Camp Dragonhead; his voice swelling with joy as he sought to make his father and nation proud.<br/><br/>He remembered when Haurchefant first mentioned the Warrior of Light. She had initially come to Ishgard seeking a lost airship, and became entangled with the plots of a false Inquisitor. Her actions saved a great many lives, in particular the young lord of House Haillenarte, which served as the start of his son's... <em>infatuation</em> with her.<br/><br/>He remembered the pride in his son's voice when he spoke of her and her comrades coming to the defense of Ishgard against Lady Iceheart, and later, the Dravanian Horde. He spoke of how she acted as the "tip of the spear of Halone herself" and laid low the foul dragon Visnap before the Steps could be overrun.<br/><br/>He remembered the desperation in Haurchefant's voice when he first petitioned to aid the Warrior of Light by allowing her admittance to the city of Ishgard proper. With a heavy heart, He spoke of how she and her allies had been betrayed and labeled enemies of Eorzea; a cruel twist of fate considering that they had all but recently hailed her as their savior.<br/><br/>The day that he finally relented and agreed to take the Scions on as wards, one would think his son had risen to the rank of Lord Commander. The spring in his step, the unbridled joy in his voice... it was something that he had fought for every spare moment he could manage, so it was no small surprise that he would react so triumphantly. He wasted no time in returning to his post to relay the good news, running so fast, one could faint see the trail of dust kicked up behind him.<br/><br/>He remembered the day when Haurchefant first introduced him to Autumn Dawn. His son's stories painted her as a larger-than-life heroine; a woman of indomitable spirit, undying loyalty, and ceaseless compassion and kindness for all.<br/><br/>...He imagined she'd be taller.<br/><br/>Still, despite all of his doubts, he believed in his son and his judgement of her, and she had done much since then to prove the veracity of his claims, to both him and the rest of his family.<br/><br/>In truth... it did not come as much of a surprise to him when he learned that his son sacrificed himself to save her. He wasn't sure how to feel about her now; Part of him wanted to hold her responsible, yet another part believed that such thoughts would prove a greater disservice to his son's memory than anything else. Besides, it was the Archbishop who gave the order, not her; <em>he</em> would have much to answer for... or so the Count hoped.<br/><br/>...<br/><br/>When his train of thought ended, Edmont found himself along the path of the Last Vigil, heading in the direction of his manor. He paused briefly to gaze upon the heavens, wondering what the next few days would bring to Ishgard. Much change had already occurred in recent times: Nidhogg's demise, Lady Iceheart's pacifying of the Heretics, the Archbishop's departure... <br/><br/>One thing to him <em>was</em> certain: Ishgard stood on the verge of a new era, for weal or for woe. The next few days would prove which way fate would lean.<br/><br/>...<br/><br/>He stood still a moment longer before he noticed a faint, new sound upon the wind. He could not discern what exactly it was, only that it seemed to come from the direction he was heading. As he moved closer towards the manor, the noise began to take shape amongst the howling wind: it was... sniffling? An occasional whine or two as well. <em>Someone is crying...</em> he thought.<br/><br/>The noise seemed at its loudest along the street in front of the manor, but the Count could not see anyone or anything that could be the source of it. Be it fate or simply good luck however, the breeze that had accompanied him most of the night finally died down, allowing him the silence he needed to pinpoint the elusive source; it came from the direction of the side of his manor, towards a gazebo that had set unused in recent days.<br/><br/>He followed the elusive sound to its source, and sure enough, he caught the sight of a person huddled inside the gazebo. As he closed the distance between him and the structure, he glimpsed a distinctive yellow jacket among the person's attire. Realization came swiftly: It was Autumn.<br/><br/>From his vantage, he could tell that she sat alone in the gazebo with her back towards him, hunched over and sobbing away into the now quiet night. If the heater that sat at the center of the gazebo had been lit at some point earlier, it had long since extinguished itself.<br/><br/>A strange sensation suddenly gripped the Count. He had... seen this before? He was certainly no stranger to witnessing the grief of his countrymen, yet the scene that played out in front of him in particular seemed hauntingly familiar...<br/><br/>He pushed the thought out of his mind for the moment; there would be time enough to rummage through his memories later. For now, his attention was focused on the woman in front of him, and how best to approach her. <br/><br/>Seeing her as she was now, he couldn't help but think back to the scene that played out in the Manor hours earlier. He knew Autumn would come to him sooner or latter. She would speak to him of what happened in the Vault, and likely beg for forgiveness... or simply to grieve as well. In retrospect, he probably should have let her. Yet, he admitted to himself that at the time... he wanted her as far away from him as possible. Vengeance blamed her for what had happened, and grief wished her stay silent, knowing that hearing her speak would remind him of his now lost son.<br/><br/>Given how Haurchefant had felt towards her though... he should have expected this; for the feeling to be mutual, at least in some fashion. He should have expected Autumn to suffer as well.<br/><br/>He silently walked over to the gazebo and stopped just behind Autumn. Though he hesitated at first, he reached out his hand and softly placed it on the shoulder of the weeping Elezen. Autumn reflexively lurched away from the touch, her gaze shooting up to identify her sudden visitor. Though still masked, what showed of her face showcased a sudden shift from surprise to abject horror.<br/><br/>The two were perfectly still. Autumn was frozen in fear of what she believed to be her imminent punishment. Edmont, however, was focused not on the sight before him, but on the sensation he had just felt. Though he touched her shoulder for only for a brief moment, he could feel the chill that was upon her body. A cursory glance of her face only further confirmed his suspicions; a faint blue could be seen on her lips... her cheeks... even on her ears. She had been out in the cold for a considerable amount of time.<br/><br/>It was then that Edmont finally took notice of the fear on Autumn's face. <em>She's scared of me...<br/></em><br/>"Autumn... I... have no wish to harm you in any way. Why do you look at me so?"<br/><br/>"...Y-you... d-don't you <em>hate</em> me?" Though her voice stuttered from the cold, a mixture of bewilderment and anxiety hung on every word. "H-he's dead... because of <em>me</em>! B-because I charged in like a <em>fucking idiot</em>! I should have known better!"<br/><br/>"Autumn, I-"<br/><br/>"I-I made a mistake and <em>he</em> paid the price for it! I should be the one in a grave right now, not Haurchefant! All 'cause I was too damn cocksure! Too damn <em>impatient</em>!"<br/><br/>"<em>Autumn, pl-</em>."<br/><br/>"I don't deserve <em>anything</em> right now! All I deserve right now is to <em>die</em>!"<br/><br/>"<em>Autumn, stop this, <strong>now</strong></em>!"<br/><br/>Autumn froze, Edmont's haggard plea stopping her in her figurative tracks once more.<br/><br/>Edmont breathed in deeply, doing his best to keep himself from breaking down again: "<em>Listen to me</em>. I have no desire to lose anyone else today, least of all <em>you</em>. If nothing else, you are one of the few people in this world that could even hope to bring those truly responsible for today's tragedies to justice, and I would not see that faint hope snuffed out completely."<br/><br/>He slowly closed the distance between the two of them, till he was standing right in front of her.<br/><br/>"<em>Please</em>, Autumn... do not do this to yourself. What would <em>he</em> think, if he saw you like this right now?"<br/><br/>Autumn looked up at the Count, fresh tears streaming down her face. She attempted to form a rebuttal, but could barely manage more than a word or two before choking back a sniffle every time.<br/><br/>Edmont crouched down to meet Autumn at face-level... then pulled her in close for a hug.<br/><br/>"Please... I have buried enough family for one day..."<br/><br/>Autumn said nothing, responding to the Count only in the form of burying her face into his shoulder as she began to cry anew.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>Despite the late hour, the kitchen of the Fortemps Manor found itself dimly lit, with the sounds of Count Edmont preparing some hot chocolate otherwise disturbing the stillness of the night. He had been tempted to indulge in some mulled wine, but Autumn had expressed a strong aversion to any alcoholic drinks in the past, so he figured this would be a suitable alternative.<br/><br/>A preferable one too, now that he thought about it. He had sent his stewards away for the night in an effort to afford some privacy, and navigating the wine cellars in the current darkness would prove troublesome enough indeed. Not to mention that Haurchefant had supposedly served both Autumn and the other Scions such a drink on many an occasion, and it would prove quite helpful in warming up his late night guest.<br/><br/>Soon enough, a large pot of hot chocolate was ready to go. Grabbing two small mugs from the pantry, Edmont put all of the items on a small tray, picked up the ensemble and began his trek back to the Foyer.<br/><br/>Given her near-frostbite state, Edmont sought to place Autumn on one of the couches adjacent to the fireplace. He had also left her some fresh clothes and a warm blanket, in the event that his efforts at cooking took too long to be of any aid to her. Yet, as he stepped into the Foyer, it had appeared some of his effort had for naught; Autumn remained in her adventuring outfit, assuming a hunched over position similar to the one she had in the gazebo. The only real change to her was the blanket drooped over her back, otherwise she sat on the couch in a withdrawn look in her eyes, barely moving an inch.<br/><br/>A small scowl otherwise betrayed the silent annoyance Edmont felt. Such a feeling was short-lived, however, as he found himself struck once more with a profound sense of deja vu. <em>Has this very scene not played out once before? If I could simply recall when...</em><br/><br/>The Count walked over and set the platter down on the table. He began pouring the hot chocolate into the two mugs, before gingerly handing one to Autumn. She lifted her head slightly before meekly accepting the cup, then re-assumed her pose from before.<br/><br/>Edmont poured his own cup before settling down on the couch opposite Autumn. He kept a steady gaze upon the monk as she took meager sips of her drink; The color in her cheeks had returned, yet the mood she exhibited was every bit as defeated she was when he found her outside.<br/><br/>He brought his cup up to his lips, and as he took his first sips, a memory suddenly flashed in his mind's eye. <em>This <strong>has</strong> happened before... in this very room no less...<br/><br/></em>He stared up at Autumn once more, the mug now resting in his lap: "Autumn, do you mind humoring an old man for a moment?"<br/><br/>Autumn timidly looked up to meet his gaze. He got the feeling he wasn't going to get much more of an answer than that.<br/><br/>"Sitting here now... I cannot help but think back on an old friend of mine, a man I knew simply as... 'Sen'. A good man he was... until those of Ishgard ever seeking power set their eyes and their plots upon him."<br/><br/>"...but I am getting ahead of myself."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Edmont recounts the story of a long lost friend; a man named 'Sen'.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>...Sen started life as one of many who called the Brume home. His family in particular, as he was want to put it, always ended up in a life of servitude in some way. Their only real semblance of choice was to whom they would end up serving: Either to the Lord Commander as a knight of Ishgard, to the Fury as a member of the Church... or to the bottle in the nearest tavern.<br/><br/>I first met Sen shortly after he had become a knight-in-training. It was the most preferable of the three options to him; he had little love for the Fury's teachings given how it had treated his family thus far, and he had even less intention on becoming "a waste of space" like many others that he knew.<br/><br/>In truth, he initially bore little love for me as well, being a member of a High House. Our first few exchanges were brief, and he was oft to end the conversation as soon as he could. It likely would have not proceeded any further had fate decided not to bring us together on multiple occasions. We would oft bump into each other either at the markets or at solemn spots around the city, where one could often go to be alone and think.<br/><br/>I was the first to attempt to broker a more amicable relationship. He predictably refused at first, yet after his training had proceeded to some degree, he suddenly relented one day. Mayhap I finally found purchase within his heart... or mayhap he realized it would advantageous to have the Lord of a high house as a friend. In either case, he began to reciprocate my musings and stories with his own, and I would dare say that we came to become great friends in time.<br/><br/>At this point in time, he had begun being deployed to the front lines, so to speak, against the Dravanian Horde. He, like many other from the Brume, was often used as the advance guard against the Horde, or sent out in small groups into the wilderness as scouts; both roles that were often the first to fall at the hands of the dragons. Fortunately for him, Sen had either enough strength, wit, and or sheer luck to avoid an untimely demise in many such assignments. In time, he began to distinguish himself by bringing back rather critical information concerning the Horde: the movements of smaller groups, likely locations for nests or bases for the Heretics, even what types of dragons to expect at times.<br/><br/>Yet for all his efforts, nothing that he did ever seemed to improve his standing in life. Apparently, his superiors would often take credit for his findings, choosing to elevate themselves in rank and prestige, rather than giving credit where credit was due. Sen was likely doomed to forever dwell in the shadows of his commanders... had it not been for one particular raid.<br/><br/>Some members of the Convictors managed to discover a nest made by a particularly troublesome group of dragons in a cave on the outskirts of the Dravanian Forelands. A large contingent of Temple Knights was dispatched to put those dragons to the sword, once and for all... Sen being among them.<br/><br/>The one commanding the group was a particularly prideful man who delighted in slaughtering dragons as much as the Horde did us. His plan, if one could call it such, was to send wave upon wave of man into the nest until all of the dragons inside lay dead. Sen was one of the soldiers sent to reconnoiter the cave prior to the assault, and it was he who discovered that the cave possessed a large number of entrances and exits, ones that the dragons could easily employ to escape any would-be attack... or flank the attacking knights, if desired.<br/><br/>From how he told the story, he brought up this issue with his commander two nights before the planned assault, only to be rewarded by being shouted down and threatened to be fed to the Horde for his "insolence". The commander had already committed to his suicidal plan, in large part because it would allow him to stay in relative safety until the very end.<br/><br/>The Fury did not favor the man, however, as a group of Heretics caught wind of the encampment and imminent assault, and led an ambush of their own upon the group. The commander was among those who were killed in the ensuing attack.<br/><br/>At this point, their plans to attack the nest were in danger of falling apart ere it began. Though casualties were light, they had lost enough soldiers to risk being overwhelmed should they attempt to carry out their original plan. As the interim commander was on the verge of sounding a retreat, Sen decided to take a chance and propose his own strategy for salvaging the operation. He proposed taking some of the explosives they still had and detonating them in a number of the larger exits from the cave along the mountainside. Meanwhile, they would use some of the smaller exits as avenues of introducing smoke bombs into the cave, and would station some archers right outside, in the event any wayward dragons made it out. Finally, the main force would station itself right outside the main entrance, in a defensive formation. The idea was, quite literally, to smoke the dragons out, and to force them to exit towards the main group; In other words, leading the lambs to the slaughter.<br/><br/>With lack of any better options, and not wishing to return to Ishgard in ignominious defeat, they carried out Sen's strategy. By the days end, the entire group of dragons was slain, and the knights suffered no further casualties. It was a resounding success.<br/><br/>When the knights returned to Ishgard, a <em>faithful</em> report was delivered to the Lord Commander, commending Sen for his service during the operation. Suddenly, a simple man from the Brume found himself elevated amongst his fellow man, and it would be the first of many such victories for him.<br/><br/>His rise could be accurately described as "meteoric"; he would serve as both scout and tactician in a number of operations against both the Heretics and the Horde, and each time he would venture out, he would return with no fewer soldiers and knights than when he left, while leaving no loose ends or stragglers to later deal with.<br/><br/>His efforts finally began to yield fruit. Sen was often treated to many a lavish dinner and no small amount of honor and prestige were heaped upon him. With his newfound wealth and fame, he was soon able to move himself and some portions of his family out of the Brume. His rise soon caught the attention of the Ishgardian nobility as well; many a high-standing woman sought out the man for his hand in marriage. One eventually succeeded. They were hopelessly in love, and spent many a day together around the city during times of rest. Soon enough, they introduced a beautiful daughter to the world, and life truly seemed like it would only shine brighter from there.<br/><br/>...<br/><br/>...<em>It didn't though, did it</em>...?<br/><br/>No... it did not...<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>It all started innocently enough. Sen was give charge of an investigation of a small town located on the outskirts of the Eastern Highlands. Evergreen, if my memory serves me well enough. Rumors had begun to spread that the town had become a haven for Heretics, and Sen was to be sent there to verify such claims before any action be taken.<br/><br/>The night before he was set to venture off, he seemed calm and confident enough. In truth, he had come to prefer such solo assignments; it allowed him to work at his own pace and ensured that nobody else "messed anything up". He asked me to help take care of his infant daughter while he was gone, a request I duly accepted, and we then spent the rest of the night in comfort, enjoying some mulled wine on the otherwise chilly night.<br/><br/>It would be three weeks before I would see my friend again. He seemed little worse for wear at our first meeting together. He had submitted his report to his commander just prior, but he was willing to summarize his findings to me: Though the inhabitants of the town made little effort to hide its grievances towards Ishgard and the Archbishop's leadership, he could not find any evidence that the town harbored any Heretics. Quite the opposite in fact, they still otherwise loyally followed the teachings of the Fury, and possessed no real love for the Dravanians.<br/><br/>As far as he was concerned, the rumors of heresy against the town were without basis; a likely product of an overzealous priest who had visited the town just prior. Evergreen was a quiet town on the outskirts of Coerthas, nothing more and nothing less.<br/><br/>We both believed that his business with the town was over. A meeting with him the following day, however, determined that to be an incorrect assumption.<br/><br/>His commander had dragged him into his office early that morning, demanding that he explain the report Sen had submitted, as well as why it had taken so long to deliver it. He reiterated all that he had discussed with me, yet it only served to further displease his superior. The commander had then supposedly launched into a grandiose speech about wishing to defend Ishgard against her enemies, and placing trust in Halone and those who would deliver her word.<br/><br/>What Sen told me next though... I could hardly believe my ears.<br/><br/>The speech had missed its mark, so the commander abandoned all pretense and made his intentions clear: He was meant to write a report that <em>confirmed</em> the rumors of heresy of Evergreen. He was never meant to travel to the town, to investigate whether the rumors were true or not, and he was most certainly not meant to write a report <em>absolving</em> the town of guilt. Evergreen was to be condemned as an enemy of the church and state, nothing more, nothing less.<br/><br/><em>Wha-... why?<br/></em><br/>At the time, Sen did not know, and his commander was unwilling to explain why. Personally, I have my suspicions, but nothing I've ever been able to prove. Nevertheless, he refused to follow his orders; his <em>true</em> orders. Sen confessed to me that he believed that his commander was attempting to set him up, so that the town would be torched, and the consequent blame would be placed on him, finally giving his enemies the chance to remove "<em>the Brume Rat</em>" from their ranks for good. After all, despite his many accolades, many (particularly those of higher status) still saw the man as nothing more than the selfsame filth that stained the streets.<br/><br/>Despite threats of demotion and punishment, Sen did not back down from his original report, and was dismissed from the office with no further orders. Sen anticipated that he would be punished eventually for his defiance, but such punishment never came.<br/><br/>Something <em>far worse</em> did instead.<br/><br/>It was another two weeks after our last meeting when I heard a knock at the door. The man before me was indeed Sen... yet there was both a primal rage and profound sadness in his eyes. It was a particularly cold day, much like today, so I invited him in for some tea. He was unable to settle down, pacing about the room as he put the words together in his head. Something terrible had happened, that much was apparent.<br/><br/>With a haggard and defeated breath, he told me this: Evergreen was no more. Burned to the ground and condemned for the crime of heresy.<br/><br/><em>What?! They just... destroyed it <strong>anyway</strong>?!<br/></em><br/>Yes... and they cited his report as the evidence that condemned it.<br/><br/>...<br/><br/>Of course, Sen knew that was a lie. His report had exonerated them, not condemned them. Yet, their deaths weighed heavily on him all the same. Worse yet, they would blame <em>him</em> for it all; He could not help but to fall to despair at that moment.<br/><br/>I gave him what comfort I could, told him to take what time he needed. It did not take so long, however, for despair to give way to anger and a desire for vengeance. Someone had taken his work and twisted it into an act most evil, and Sen would not let this crime go unpunished.<br/><br/>After he had recomposed himself, he set off to begin questioning just how things had proceeded after he had left his commander's office that day, starting as low in rank as possible. Understandably, his trust with his superior officers was all but extinguished, and he hoped that those lower than him would be more earnest with sharing information.<br/><br/>His efforts soon bore fruit, as he did indeed discover the culprit: the one who ordered the destruction of Evergreen, the very man who ordered him to write the report in the first place. He knew that directly confronting him would not work, however, figuring that said commander could use such an altercation to sweep him under the rug for good. No... he would do what he did best: be clever.<br/><br/>While his commander was out one day, he snuck into the man's office and retrieved the very report he had written. Despite framing the report as a damnation of Evergreen, the sorry fool never thought to destroy the original report in the first place, an error Sen would take full advantage of. Using some of his funds, he hired several transcribers to create as many copies of the report as possible, then handed them to a few of his friends in the Brume and told them to distribute them to whoever they could find. After that... all he had to do was simply wait.<br/><br/>The wait was not a long one. Evergreen's destruction was widely announced throughout Ishgard and Coerthas at large; an effort by the Church to bolster morale of the Temple Knights as well as strike fear into the hearts of any would-be dissenters. Sen had considered this in his plans, believing that should the truth of his report come to light, suspicions would begin to be placed on those that ordered the town be destroyed.<br/><br/>It took precious time, but eventually, the results began to take shape. Public outcry began to swell as people began to question the discrepancy between Sen's account and that of the account the Temple Knights had provided. Better yet, an unforeseen boon occurred in the form of some survivors from Evergreen arriving at Ishgard at the time he set his plan into motion. They had come to the city as humble servants of the Fury, and demanded answers as to why they were attacked by their own people.</p><p>When it became apparent that public sentiment had begun to shift <em>against</em> the public record of the Temple Knights, Sen was brought in for questioning; to explain the evident discrepancy between his report and what the Temple Knights acted upon.<br/><br/>However, that was not the true reason that he was brought in, or at least, that was what Sen relayed to me. When he arrived for questioning, he was met by 2 people: his commander... and Ser Charibert of the Heavens' Ward.<br/><br/><em>Ugh...<br/></em><br/>Ah yes... I am given to understand you encountered him in the Vault.<br/><br/><em>And right before we went in. A real bastard that one was...<br/></em><br/>If it is any consolation, Sen shared your sentiment of him, or at least he did by the meeting's end.<br/><br/><em>"The smug prick seemed to treat the situation as if it was all just a game to him. He waxed lyrical about how what had happened was 'the true will of the Fury', and about how 'everyone was better off believing that Evergreen got what it deserved'. Then he had the gall to warn me that if I did not start 'playing along'... that there would be 'consequences.'"</em><br/><br/>He then proceeded to tell them to 'piss off', and stormed out of the room.<br/><br/><em>Heh...<br/><br/></em>Yes, rather humorous to think back on now. Yet, he did not quite realize the potential cost of what he had just done... or simply chose to ignore it. To defy a member of the Heavens' Ward so brazenly...<br/><br/>Regardless, Sen's refusal to back down had all but sealed the fate of his commander, especially when it became public knowledge that it was that very man that ordered the assault on Evergreen to begin with. With no real answer to counter the dissidents, soon all of Coerthas knew: Evergreen's destruction was not divine punishment given form, but a senseless slaughter of innocents by the hand of a vainglorious commander. <br/><br/>Little did he know, however, of just how many enemies he had made as a result of his revenge. Nay... I suppose it is not so accurate as to say "how many"... but "how powerful". Though Sen's target was solely his commander, his actions harmed not only that man, but the reputations of both the Temple Knights... and the Church of Halone itself. As I said, Evergreen's destruction was proudly announced to be the divine retribution of the Fury against her enemies. Only... Sen's report had proven that her enemies had <em>not</em> been slain, but her <em>followers</em>. The Church was guilty of killing its own, and it would have to answer for that.<br/><br/>And answer, they did.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>It started slowly... gently... like a poison that had been released into the air.<br/><br/>A rumor began to float upon the winds of Coerthas shortly after Sen's commander had been 'sentenced'. Supposedly, the version of the report that Sen submitted was <em>indeed</em> confirmed to be legitimate. However, the commander 'quietly suspected' that Sen had become sympathetic to the Heretics that were present in the town, and wrote what he did in an effort to shield them from the Church. The town was attacked in a preventative measure, as he could not discern just how much of the town had turned traitor.<br/><br/><em>...<strong>That's</strong> the best they could come up with?</em><br/><br/>Yes, however, whoever crafted this "rumor" was careful with their words and details. It was known that Sen had traveled to Evergreen alone, so no one could stand to verify Sen's account of what had happened. He had been there for an extended period of time, as opposed to what was framed as "a cursory investigation"; something that should have been completed in a fraction of the time. And though some of Evergreen's citizenry did survive, they were small in number, allowing people to assume that those who had perished were indeed the previously unaccounted for Heretics.<br/><br/>At first, such rumors found little purchase. After the debacle concerning Evergreen, the Brume's distrust of the Church had only grown further, and few of the highborn and fellow knights were willing to side with the now disgraced commander.<br/><br/>It would only prove to be the opening move, however. When the rumor failed to find its mark, the Temple Knights suddenly made a rather troubling announcement: A small order of knights was dispatched to the remains of Evergreen to investigate the ruins for any hidden evidence of Heretical involvement. Their initial findings bore little fruit, however, they soon stumbled across a trap door hidden in the charred remains of the town's church. Such an opening led to an underground chamber, which contained various items... including no shortage of draconic rosaries and vials of dragon blood.<br/><br/><em>...How convenient.</em><br/><br/>Understandably, the few survivors of Evergreen vehemently denied the existence of such a chamber. It mattered little to the more devout members of the church, however, and soon enough, those remnant voices of the town began to be silenced. Some found themselves attacked or arrested for their supposed deception. Others fled, believing that staying in Ishgard would only further endanger them and their families. Their flight from Ishgard was then framed as an admittance of guilt, and the noose around those who remained tightened.<br/><br/>The poison had finally begun to take hold. Sen would remark that people would begin to whisper behind his back and stare at him with eyes of contempt and distrust. Such events would worsen as time went on, yet no one was brave enough to challenge him directly. At the same time though, every day he would find less willing to stand with him and more eyeing him with suspicion.<br/><br/>He was no stranger to adversity though. All his life, he had spent having to fight against a society that belittled and devalued him. He was just another lowly wretch from the Brume, unloved by the Fury and set upon this earth to merely suffer and die. What he was experiencing was not so different from what he had encountered before, and he resolved that he would let his actions speak louder than the lies that filled the air.<br/><br/>And so he continued, despite the pain, despite the dishonor. He would care for his family, he would fight for Ishgard... and he would continue living. <br/><br/>He likely would have too, had he not suffered one final betrayal.<br/><br/>The news came to him from one of his more stalwart friends: a young man who also hailed from the Brume that had eventually come to serve a noble. Said noble hosted a party at their manor, full of some of the realm's finest wines and spirits. Sen's wife, Kathleen, was amongst those in attendance, along with a number of her friends that she had since before marrying Sen.<br/><br/>They wasted little time partaking in the wine and losing themselves to the spirit of the night. As they drank, they bounced between all manner of discussion; gossip, complaints, celebrations, etc. Kathleen herself had much to bemoan about that night, supposedly, as many of the rumors circulating about her husband inevitably led to people casting disapproving eyes and words towards her as well.<br/><br/>Then she supposedly let loose a terrible secret; a plot that would end the rumors of her husband and elevate her to even greater status than before. She had come into possession of a draconic rosary, as well as some heretical texts, like those recounting the tale of Saint Shiva. She drunkely regaled her plan to her friends of how she would wait for a day where her husband was away from the house. She would hide the rosary and those texts inside her husband's desk and cabinet, then she would "stumble" upon an Inquisitor, and claim that she had suddenly discovered these items in her husband's possessions. Sen would be taken away and executed as a Heretic, and she would be hailed as a hero.<br/><br/><em>...What the hell...?<br/></em><br/>Sen took the news poorly. At first, he could not believe his ears; He believed that this tale was nothing more than another attempt to wound him. He returned to his home as soon as he could, and waited for a moment where Kathleen would not be present before investigating the foul tale. Sure enough, he managed to locate the rosary and texts, hidden away underneath some of her undergarments in their bedroom.<br/><br/>The revelation shocked Sen to his core; he was at last defeated. When next I saw him, the light had all but vanished from his eyes. I invited him to my manor for the chance to clear his head and think up of a way forward, if one could be found.<br/><br/>He came to rest on one of my couches and sat... not unlike you do now.<br/><br/>...<br/><br/><em>...Did he come up with anything?</em><br/><br/>No... not as far as fighting back, at least. He knew that should his wife carry out the deed, it would then be simply a matter of time before he was brought before an Inquisitor and sentenced to death. Had this been the Sen from the olden days, he likely would have confronted her about it, mayhap stopped her. He could not though, not as he was now. He loved her... and the loss of his trust in her... ruined him. <br/><br/>He concluded that he had but one recourse: to flee Ishgard.<br/><br/>The only thing that served to complicate his plans was that of his infant daughter. I originally offered to take care of her, but he would hear nothing of it. Beyond the issue that Kathleen would likely take custody of her should his daughter remain in Ishgard, he worried that my sheltering of the daughter of a convicted heretic would only hurt my family's standing. He knew that should he leave Ishgard, he would need to take his daughter with him, or lose her forever.<br/><br/>All he could do then was to wait and pray that a certain opportunity would arise before it was too late. Towards the twilight of their relationship, Kathleen was known to spend long days at the Jeweled Croizer. He simply had to wait until she went on one of her prolonged shopping trips, and hope that it happened before she had the chance to spring her trap.<br/><br/>Sure enough, the awaited day came, though I would not learn of it until after the fact. After she had left their house for the day, Sen left a message stating that he would be taking their daughter on a small sightseeing trip around the Coerthan countryside. He then quit Ishgard, with his daughter and a small number of possessions in tow, for destinations unbeknownst to even me...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The story wraps up... or does it?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reaching the story's end, Edmont took a deep breath and a long sip of his hot chocolate, which had cooled some degree since he began.<br/><br/>"...That's it?", Autumn inquired.<br/><br/>Edmont set his mug on the table before he offered an answer: "For Sen, I'm afraid so. Since his departure, I have not received any word from him. Likely by design; he knew how dogged some Inquisitors pursue known heretics. Any correspondence would likely provide a lead that someone would trace back and locate him with."<br/><br/>"...What about his wife?"<br/><br/>Edmont looked down at the mug sitting on the table. "Two days after Sen's flight from Ishgard, Kathleen decided to spring her trap. She placed the rosary and heretical texts in the desired spots, and then brought their presence to an Inquisitor's attention, as she had planned."<br/><br/>"The hunt for Paulsen had begun in earnest-"<br/><br/>"<em>Paul</em>sen?" Autumn interjected.<br/><br/>"Ah, my apologies. Paulsen was his <em>true</em> name, 'Sen' was what he initially asked me to address him as. As I said, our initial conversations were short and rather tense. I suspect he was not upfront about his actual name until he came to trust me more, though by that point I had long since grown accustomed to 'Sen'... as did he."<br/><br/>"In any case", Edmont continued, "The Inquisitors began their hunt for Sen in earnest by interrogating other members of his family. Some members of the Church took the opportunity to try and close this particular 'dark' chapter in Ishgard's history, and forever sweep away the truth behind Evergreen's destruction, by announcing the news of Sen's guilt to all willing to hear."<br/><br/>"This placed these very same people in a rather awkward situation when it became apparent that Sen had successfully fled Ishgard. Worse yet, Sen told no one else aside from me his plans, and suspicion never fell upon my head, so any prospective leads quickly died out. The Church could ill afford another such humiliation in this long tale, so they deliberated in secret on a way to avoid yet another blemish on their record."<br/><br/>"...They settled for his wife."<br/><br/>Autumn jaw hung wide open. "No way..."<br/><br/>"She was arrested and charged with assisting in Sen's escape from the city, as well as heresy for her possession of the very articles she sought to doom her husband with. To ensure that no other strings were left untied, the Church swiftly executed her, then proceeded to label the remainder of Sen's family as heretics themselves. Some fled Ishgard as soon as the news arrived, while others stood their ground, pleading to their masters that they were still yet loyal to Ishgard and to the Fury. Such belief was oft tested at Witchdrop, a process I believe you are somewhat familiar with."<br/><br/>Edmont took up his mug once more and took yet another sip of his drink. "Before long, the Darbonne Family was no more..."<br/><br/>He let the silence settle into the room to give dramatic emphasis to his final line. Edmont set his mug down again and took in a deep breath. He had never gotten the chance to tell anyone this story, not even his sons. That someone else finally knew about his lost friend... felt like a burden had been lifted.<br/><br/>Edmont looked up to gauge Autumn's reaction to the story. What greeted him, however, was not what he expected: Autumn sat seemingly frozen in time, the color having faded from her cheeks, yet her gaze seemingly locked on the Count.<br/><br/>"What... <em>w-what did you say</em>?" The words dripped with terror.<br/><br/>Edmont did not know what to make of Autumn; She looked as though she had just borne witness to a ghost. "Autumn, are you alright?"<br/><br/>"D-don't change the subject! What was... What was your friend's <em>full</em> name?" Autumn's voice was solemn and tense. She stared intently at Edmont, barely moving a muscle.<br/><br/>Edmont straightened his back, confused at the sudden shift his guest had taken in mood. <em>Have I said something wrong? She sounds... like she did when I first found her in the gazebo.</em><br/><br/>He decided to simply answer Autumn's question earnestly: "To my knowledge, his name was Paulsen Darbonne."<br/><br/>Autumn's back straightened in response, her mouth hanging slightly open. Her head darted from one direction to another as if a thousand thoughts raced about her head. The sight served to perturb Edmont further. "Autumn? ...What is the mattter-"<br/><br/>"<em>STAY BACK</em>!"<br/><br/>Autumn rocketed out of the couch, the sound of the wooden frame screeching against the stone floor as it lurched backwards. She assumed what the Count could tell was a battle stance...<br/><br/>"What is the <em>meaning</em> of this, Autumn?!"<br/><br/>"J-just stay back! I... <em>I</em>...!" Both her voice and her body were trembling in fear, but she was nonetheless ready to strike if need be.<br/><br/><em>What has gotten into her? Does she... does she know something about Paulsen? She was calm up until I mentioned his name...</em> Edmont mused, trying to piece together the abrupt shift in atmosphere. <em>...I won't get any answers from her until I can get her to calm down though...</em><br/><br/>"Autumn, <em>please</em>! Whatever it is, I mean you no harm! I already told you, I do not wish to lose anyone else this day!"<br/><br/>Though it seemed like a lifetime, Autumn softened her guard ever so slightly upon hearing his plea, though she still seemed ready to strike. <em>She may still be amenable to reason at least.</em>..<br/><br/>He would get no better opportunity than this. "...What does that name mean to you? What do you know that could provoke such... fear within you?"<br/><br/>Autumn grimaced upon hearing the question. Again, she quickly looked around the room, making an untold number of thoughts and decisions in her head. Seconds felt like they stretched into hours in the room.<br/><br/>After an eternity, a response: "Are... you <em>sure</em> it was... Paul<em>sen</em>?"<br/><br/>Edmont sat up from the couch, standing perfectly straight. "As sure as I am the Lord of House Fortemps."<br/><br/>Autumn betrayed little movement, yet Edmont could somehow tell that her eyes had resumed shooting from one direction to another. More thoughts to process. More responses to ready.<br/><br/>Countless deliberations resulted in a single line, one that shocked the Count to his core: "<em>Paul</em> Darbonne... is the name of my father..."<br/><br/>A million thoughts surged in his head. <em>No... <strong>Impossible</strong>...</em> <br/><br/><em>...Or was it? How long ago had all of that taken place? On top of that... what was the name of his daughter? It has been so long, I cannot remember... though I do not think it was 'Autumn'...<br/></em><br/><em>Is Sen truly her father though? The first name differs, but the odds of another man carrying a name that similar...<br/></em><br/><em>Well... let us start from somewhere.</em> "Then that would mean... but your family name is <em>Dawn</em>, is it not?"<br/><br/>Autumn looked away out of reflex. Her answer seemed forced... labored... as is she was pushing through years of restraint: "It's... a pseudonym. I came up with it... on my initial journey to Eorzea."<br/><br/>"So then..."<br/><br/>"...<em>My</em> true name is Autumn Darbonne. I was instructed by my father to never mention it to anyone during my travels abroad, in the event that someone wished to strike at me... though him. That's... why I came up with Dawn..."<br/><br/>Edmont quickly thought back to the year that Sen had fled. He also recalled that Sen's daughter was naught more than a year old at the time of his departure. <em>That would mean she would be about... 25 right now...</em><br/><br/>"Autumn, can you tell me how old you are, right now?"<br/><br/>The monk had dropped her battle stance completely at this point. Her arms dropped to the side, yet still tightly holding her weapons. "Umm... a little over 25 summers at this point..."<br/><br/>Edmont's eyes widened. <em>It couldn't be... what are the odds? That the famed Warrior of Light... was the daughter of my long lost friend...?<br/></em><br/>"Wh- what does my age have to do with any of this?"<br/><br/>He plainly told her the significance of it, of how her age matched that of Sen's then infant daughter. Autumn was at a loss for words herself.<br/><br/>"I... I can't believe this... This is all... it's too much of a coincidence!" Autumn muttered, shaking her head all the while. "I... I <em>can't</em> believe this. I mean... the odds of it just being chance are low but... I don't know if there's enough here to really... prove things..."<br/><br/>She stared at Edmont for the first time since she shot up from the couch. "Is there... is there a way that you could prove this beyond a doubt?"<br/><br/>He contemplated the question for a moment. "Is it... possible for you to remove your mask? Mayhap I can recognize your father's face upon your own?"<br/><br/>Autumn gripped the sides of her mask tightly. "Thanks but <em>no thanks</em>. T-that might help prove things to <em>you</em>, but that won't really do much for <em>me</em>. Plus... I can't. I promised my father to not show that to anyone either, and considering I've just broken one of his requests today..."<br/><br/><em>A fair point</em>, he mused.<br/><br/>"Did you... give him anything? Before he left, that is? An heirloom or something, anything you can think of that would stand out. My father didn't have much, but there were some older things he had tucked away in a place or two. Stuff that definitely wasn't from anywhere local, but... it's not like we didn't have any traders come by..."<br/><br/>Edmont returned to the depths of his own mind to try and find a satisfactory answer. Sen seldom asked for anything, gifts especially so. Familiar words rang out in the Count's head: "<em>I'm used to not receiving anything for my nameday, so don't bother yourself on my account."</em> Made things awfully difficult when he wished to show appreciation for his friend.<br/><br/><em>On top of that, he would not have taken much with him, given how quickly and silently he was able to leave,</em> He argued. <em>Light armor... nothing metallic anyways... and mayhap a single blade to defend himself... likely some food and clothes for the trip, for both him and his infant daughter-<br/></em><br/>An odd detail suddenly stuck out for the Count. <em>Wait... <strong>silently</strong>. He would have been traveling with an infant, yet no one in Coerthas noted any crying or some other such noise at any of the checkpoints or stations the Inquisitors inquired into. Given the timing of his departure, he had to have left during the day... which means he had to have pacified his daughter somehow to keep her from making noise...<br/></em><br/>One memory in particular suddenly returned to the forefront of Edmont's mind. It was shortly after Sen's daughter had been born. He remembered handing Sen a gift for her that he had commissioned by a local weaver. <em>Perhaps... he took it with him...?</em><br/><br/>He turned his sight back to Autumn. "When I first learned that his daughter was to be born, I had a gift for the happy family commissioned by an artisan in the city: a small, stuffed horse. It was made with an abundantly soft fabric that was dyed a most brilliant shade of red. Does that, by chance, sound familiar?"<br/><br/>A few moments passed by before he heard a small, barely audible gasp escape her lips. "Wait, <em>that's</em> where that-?!"<br/><br/>She took a few moments to calm herself down before explaining her sudden outcry. "I... i-it <em>does</em>- or rather it<em> is</em>! A small and red stuffed horse; It's probably the oldest stuffed animal I had back at my house. I always asked my father where he got it, but... I don't think he ever gave me a straight answer about it. He was always quick to get it repaired when I broke it though... usually 'cause I would 'cry relentlessly' when it did break. It... it has a small insignia on it too! It was... <em>by the gods</em>, I <em>knew it</em>! I <em>thought</em> your family's crest looked familiar..."<br/><br/>The two stood quiet for a moment. "I can't believe this...", Autumn wryly scoffed. "I... I spent all my life raised on Thavnair before I came to Eorzea. I spent all my life thinking I was <em>Hannish</em>. That... that was all wrong? I'm... I'm <em>Ishgardian</em>?! ...And to find out now of all times!" New tears danced upon her face as she spoke; It was all quickly becoming too much for her to bear.<br/><br/>Edmont answered Autumn's exasperation with a stoic gaze. "Autumn... may I ask again to see your face? I... simply wish to know..."<br/><br/>Autumn stared back at Edmont, first in frustration, then with a tinge of resignation. Though she seemed to still prefer not to, she could offer no further resistance to his request.<br/><br/>Her hands slowly made their way to the sides of her mask, shaking on their journey upward, and then, with a soft sigh, she lifted it off of her head.<br/><br/>Her mask had hidden a pair of features: a set of brilliant blue eyes, and a line of freckles that stretched across her face from under one eye to the other. Time would have changed her much since infancy... yet as he suspected, he could yet see the traces of his old friend upon her face.<br/><br/>Tears began to stream down Edmont's face. <em>She... really <strong>is</strong> Sen's daughter. That means...</em><br/><br/>"He yet lives... They <em>both yet live</em>..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The morning after...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two passed the ensuing hours of the night trading stories about the man of the hour, Ser Paulsen Darbonne. For every tale Edmont gave of Sen's adventures and experiences as a knight, Autumn replied with one of his occassional antics involving his neighbors, or her former Headmaster. The sadness and despair of the previous day melted away as the two found a most unexpected connection between one another, and soon enough, the night sky similarly gave way to the new day.<br/><br/>Their conversations would have likely continued on unabated, if it were not for the sudden emergence of a knocking of the door.<br/><br/>"Lord Fortemps?"<br/><br/>One of the House's stewards could be seen peeking his head into the Foyer.<br/><br/>"My apologies for interrupting you at such an early hour, but Master Alphinaud wishes to seek an audience with you. He says it is most urgent."<br/><br/>Edmont made a cursory gaze at Autumn, to which she nodded, while reaching for her mask. "Send him in."<br/><br/>The steward nodded, then disappeared from the doorway. Moments later, Alphinaud burst into the room, mild panic showing on his face and in his step.<br/><br/>"Milord! Forgive me for bothering you so early, but I fear this cannot wait-!"<br/><br/>He stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes finally caught sight of Autumn's mask. The two shared a look for a few seconds before Autumn raised one of her hands up and flashed a small smile. "Morning, Alphinaud!"<br/><br/>"I-! You-! But-! ...Oh <em>thank the Twelve</em>!"<br/><br/>"Has... something happened, Alphinaud?"<br/><br/>"No! ...I mean yes! I mean no-! At least I thought- No, not <em>I</em> thought, but rather I started to- no but it was <em>Estinien</em>-!"<br/><br/>"<em>Alphinaud</em>."<br/><br/>"<em>Y-yes</em>?!"<br/><br/>"...Breathe."<br/><br/>The young lad stood still for a moment before letting loose a long, exasperated sigh of relief. "F-forgive me, my friend. I had figured that after we went our separate ways yesterday, that you had gone to the Forgotten Knight to recuperate. Yet, when I discovered from the innkeep that you had never checked in at any point last night, I could not help but panic..."<br/><br/>Autumn flashed a worried smile in response. "I'm sorry Alphinaud... You certainly didn't catch me at my best yesterday, that's for sure. Rest assured though, I'm... better now. At least okay enough to get going again, anyhow."<br/><br/>She stood up from the couch with a renewed confidence. "Speaking of which, we <em>do</em> know where to get going... <em>right</em>?"<br/><br/>"Ah! Yes, of course! The Archbishop's ship, the Soleil, was sighted flying in the direction of the Sea of Clouds. I've already seen to our arrangements, and Cid is ready to bear us there as soon as we are ready!" Alphinaud exclaimed.<br/><br/>"Alright then", Autumn replied, "I'm almost done talking here with the Count. Just give me a few more minutes, and we can head out right away."<br/><br/>"Very well, I shall alert Cid to warm up the Enterprise posthaste!" Alphinaud made a small bow before rushing off to the Airship docks, struggling to contain his relief over finding his friend hale and whole. As quickly as he came, the room was once again left alone, save its two inhabitants from the past night. <br/><br/>"So you <em>will</em> fight on... but are you <em>truly</em> okay?" prodded Edmont.<br/><br/>"Admittedly... no, I'm not. But if nothing else, I'm not going to rest until I put that bastard Zephirin into the ground. If I can manage to take down Thordan too... all the better." Her words were clear and confident, yet he could sense a seething anger behind them.<br/><br/>"Do you not need rest? As much as I may wish for vengeance for my son, I do not wish to see you destroy yourself over this."<br/><br/>"This isn't the first sleepless night I've had to endure, and I've had to deal with far worse things than chase after a ship on such days. I'll manage."<br/><br/>Edmont shot Autumn a disappointed scowl, to which Autumn took immediate notice, staggering back slightly in surprise.<br/><br/>"I-I... Okay, I'll try to catch a few winks on the flight."<br/><br/>She hurriedly began to make her way to the Foyer doors before stopping suddenly in her tracks once more.<br/><br/>"Ah! Before I forget... I'll ask that you not speak about what we discussed this past night to anyone, and I mean <em>anyone</em>. Not your family, and<em> especially</em> not to Alphinaud or Tataru. At least... not until I'm ready... okay?"<br/><br/>Edmont sat up from his couch and gave a short, solemn bow. "You have my word, Mistress <em>Dawn</em>, but if you'll permit me one small indulgence before you leave, allow me to be the first to say... Welcome Home."<br/><br/>Autumn flashed one last warm smile before making her exit from the Foyer, and soon enough, the Manor itself.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>A new day had dawned over Ishgard, as the clear skies beckoned the Warrior of Light and her allies onward. As the Manor door swung shut, Autumn stood still and took a long, deep breath, before glancing over in the direction of the Last Vigil and the Vault that towered just beyond it.<br/><br/>A wry smile creased Autumn's lips. "Heh, Treachery was what forced my father from here... yet treachery was what brought me <em>to</em> here."<br/><br/>"...Welcome home, indeed."<br/><br/>--<br/>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>